Power Ranks
Detailed List of Rank Powers Divinus Maximus: '''Maximum Authority of Gods. '''Regnum: '''An imperium like power given to Lords only. It lets lords to rule over their regions with absolute power according to the laws of Gondor. Holder of Regnum may be judged by the holder of Exequor Maius and accounted by the Holder of Aurum Maius for tax purposes. Regnum only holds power in the given region. '''Imperium: Imperium is an executive power. It is given for a specific period of time and region. Best example is governors, they have imperium over their provinces. Imperium gives full control over the military and executive operations of the given area. It is the right to rule. Its area of power is only limited by the other power ranks. Holder of the imperium can not be judged for his executive actions as long as he holds his imperium (he may not use his imperium outside of the given area). Imperium Maius: Imperium Maius is a greater form of Imperium. It is an imperium which the holder can use all over Gondor and superior to other forms of imperium. Usually the Supreme Governor and the Kings Hand holds this imperium. Proimperium: Proimperium is a lesser form of Imperium. Imperium holders may give proimperium to others to let them rule in their names. An example to this is Governors giving proimperium to Magisters over the villages. Holder of proimperium can only be judged by the giver of imperium as long as he holds the power. Exequor: Exequor is the power which allows the holder to judge or prosecute citizens according to the Gondor laws. It is given for a specific area and it only holds power if the crime is done in that area. Exequor Maius: It is a more powerful form of Exequor. Holder of the power can judge all citizens of Gondor. Holder can change the decisions of lesser forma of Exequor's. Pontus: Pontus is the power to rule in sea. It is usually given to Admirals over regional fleets or over sea regions. Holder of this power can rule over the ships of these fleets. Holder can administrate the citizens on sea, like marrying them. Holder can judge citizens as long as they are at sea. Holders of Pontus may not be judged as long as they are at sea. Propontus: It is usually given to Captains. It is the power to rule on a single ship. Holders of pontus gives propontus to Captains so they can help him rule. Holders of Propontus can be judged by the holder of Pontus. Pontus Maius: It is the power which allows the holder to have superior Pontus over all warships and Seas of Kingdom of Gondor. Extarna:'Externa is the power to represent the will of Gondor in a specifiic area. With written orders holders of Externa may represent the Governor in foreign lands and sign treaties. This power is usually given to Ambassadors. '''Externa Maius:'Externa Maius is a supreme version of Externa and can be used in all foreign lands. '''Religio: Religio is the power to apply religious laws in a specific area or temple, for a specific god. Religio holder can performe sacrifices, offer tribute, accept donations. Their powers are mostly related to the god they serve and laws they apply. Holder may not be judged. Religio Maius: Religio Maius is the power to apply Religio in all Gondor for all gods. Holder can judge lesser Religio's. Aurum: Aurum is the power of accountancy for a specific region. Holder can not be judged for his actions related to his power. Aurum Maius: Supreme version of Aurum for all Gondor. Holder can judge lesser Aurum Holders. Offices Holding Power Ranks Powers Imperium maius Exequor - huk Externa dis Aurum tre Pontus sea Religio King *Divinus Maximus Lord *Regnum Hand of the King *Imperium Maius *Exequor Maius *Pontus Maius *Externa Maius *Aurum Maius *Religio Maius Supreme Governor *Imperium Maius Grand Admiral *Pontus Maius Master of Coins *Aurum Maius Chief Justice *Exequor Maius King's Herald *Externa Maius High Priest of Aglor *Religio Maius Governor *Imperium Magister *Proimperium Admiral *Pontus Captain *Propontus Justice *Exequor Treasurer *Aurum Ambassador *Externa